


Maybe This Time

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal of sorts.  Written for the Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

"This time last year, we were at Pride,” Jonathan mumbles into the curve of your neck.

“I’m aware,” you reply, running your fingertips up the curve of his hip. “That your way of saying you’d rather be there than Rome?”

You feel his hair brush at your collarbone as he shakes his head. “No, I’m just… I can’t believe it’s legal.”

You sigh and drag your palm across his torso. “I’m… trepidatious. I was so happy after Prop 8 and you saw what happened.”

“It’ll stick,” he whispers, like a promise.

You pull him closer so he’s lying halfway on top of you and press a kiss into his temple. “I hope so.”

He pulls back and cups your face in his hands. “It will.”

You love the fire in his eyes, the conviction in his voice. You love _him_ , period.

You swallow around your suddenly dry throat. “I’ll tell you what. If it does.. I’ll marry you.”

He blinks rapidly and you watch his jaw go slack. Then he’s grinning, crookedly. “Did you just... propose to me?”

“In a matter of speaking and given the stipulated circumstances; yes, I did.”

“Well, how can I say no to something so romantic?”

You pull him in for a kiss, all of your breath gone, and lose yourself the smile you can feel gracing his lips.

You hope he proves you wrong. You think you’re finally ready.

[end]


End file.
